


Welcome Home, love. I Hate You.

by ObserverFuck



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Noodle is an amazing little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: Murdoc gets out of jail and snatches Ace's truck. In distress, Ace calls to inform Russel of this so that 2D gets the heads up he needs before Murdoc's return. Unfortunately, things don't go that way...





	Welcome Home, love. I Hate You.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I edited this once, maybe twice. If there are any errors, I apoligize and I'll try to fix them when I have more time. I have a few more Gorillaz fics I'm working on, one of which has ended up being VERY long. So, I hope it's worth the wait! In the meantime, have some angst and fluff!

Ace frantically picked up his phone, dialing Russel’s number within seconds. Each beep that sounded felt like it took a whole year to go through until Russel finally picked up. “Ace, what’s up, my man?” he asked. It sounded like he was watching tv in the background. “Russ, are you at home right now?” the distressed bassist asked. “Yeah, me and Noods are just going through channels,” Russ said as he glanced over at the girl who was yelling at the remote in Japanese. He grinned, but heard Ace seeming to panic slightly as he talked. “Listen, is 2D home right now?” he bit his thumbnail as he questioned the percussionist. “Yeah. He’s hiding up in his room like always.”

“Great…” Ace muttered.  
“What’s going on, man? You sound nervous or something,” Russel asked cautiously. Noodle turned her head to look at him, her cheeks red from the rage she had experienced due to their half broken remote and sucky channels. Ace took a deep breath through the phone, and she leaned in to listen. “It’s Murdoc,” he started, “he’s out, and he’s heading home. He took my truck and told me he was going to go see 2D if he had to run me over to get to him. I couldn’t really do anything without a ride, so I thought I’d call and warn you,” he finished, trying not sound as concerned as he really was.

Russel and Noodle looked at each other in slight shock. “Man… Well, I’m sure he won’t just bust in and start beating D up like he used to, right?” Russel asked, sounding unsure of the thought himself. “Actually,” Ace muttered, “I’m kind of worried 2D will beat Murdoc half to death. Not that the bastard doesn’t deserve it… but, 2D was talkin’ to me about it one night and said he wouldn’t hesitate to beat him if there was a chance.” Russel sighed, taking a few seconds before responding. “I don't think he'd mean something like that, but I guess me and Noodle can try to keep ‘em from killin’ each other if it comes to it.” Noodle rolled her eyes a little knowing she wouldn’t even have to do anything. Russel had the strength of a bear. “Are you gonna walk home?” the hip hop know-it-all asked as he glanced toward the front door. Ace groaned. “Guess I’ll have to.”

“I’ll see you when you get back then,” Russel said before hanging up the phone and meeting eyes with the blonde haired girl once again. “This ain’t gonna end well, is it?” tlhe mumbled. Noodle just shook her head, getting up and going to the kitchen to get herself a soda. When the click of a door was heard, Russel looked up to see that the spiky blue haired vocalist was sulking his way out of the bathroom, his hair damp. He silently made his way down the stairs, rubbing at his eyes and not bothering to acknowledge the man sitting on the couch. “Been sleeping all day again?” Russel asked, trying to make conversation. He got no response. Just the sound of dragging footsteps going into the kitchen. This was definitely not going to end well…

2D made his way into the kitchen as Noodle shut the fridge, and she turned to see him enter. She smiled a little. “Morning, Nii-chan! About time you got up,” she tried to brighten the mood despite the man’s depressed looking state. He gave a halfhearted attempt at smiling back. Opening the fridge again, Noodle grabbed another soda and handed it to 2D before closing it with her foot. He took it and opened it, gulping down about a third of it and setting it on the counter. 

“Thanks,” he muttered quietly, his smile becoming a little more genuine. This made the Japanese girl smile bigger. “So you still speak, eh?” she joked, earning a chuckle. 2D was a bit surprised when she gently put her arms around his neck and hugged him, but he hugged her back, feeling the sympathy in the warmth she radiated. “Smile more, Nii-chan… It’ll get better,” the young girl comforted. He just let out a sad, shaky breath as he put his arms around her middle.  
She gave him a small pat on the back and pulled back. One of her delicate fingers tapped the bottom of his chin. “Chin up, ne?” she encouraged. The vocalist smiled and patted her on the head, giving a small nod as he did so. 

They walked back to the living room where Russel made room for them on the couch, 2D sitting down between them. The three flipped through channels, Noodle giving nervous glances to Russel behind 2D’s back. He met her eyes and shook his head before tapping 2D on the shoulder. Two white eyes turned to look at the man who had tapped him, and Russel cleared his throat. “Listen, D, there’s something we think you might need to know,” he started cautiously. The curious singer raised an eyebrow as the bigger man continued. “Something… or more like someone happened while Ace was out, and-“ the percussionist got halfway through his sentence before he was cut off by the door handle turning noisily. 

“Kuso…” Noodle muttered, shrinking down into the couch and curling up slightly. The door opened, then it closed. 2D turned around to see what everyone was so concerned about, but his milky white eyes widened when he saw who stood at their entrance. 

In a striped shirt and gray pants, looking as casual as ever, was Murdoc Niccals. Russel muttered something to himself that 2D couldn’t even hear over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. Rage flooded through him like water from a collapsed dam. He used one arm to throw his skinny body over Noodle without even grazing her. The girl shrieked and curled up even more. Russ was quick to jump up and grab 2D by the middle, holding him back from tearing the other man to pieces. “Woah, hey! Easy! Easy, you animal!” he yelled. He was able to keep the scrawny boy from lashing his arms out toward Murdoc, but that didn’t stop the enraged singer from trying.  
Murdoc took a step back, putting his hands up and speaking over the blue haired man’s rabid growls of hatred.

“Oi, faceache, knock it off!” Murdoc attempted to get his attention, and 2D paused for a moment, registering the old nickname and beginning to finally use his words instead of trying to escape Russel’s hold. “You just had to do something stupid, didn’t you? You just HAD to get framed for something that you chose over your band mates! Just what the hell did you think was going to happen, Murdoc? What, you were just gonna come back and pretend nothing even happened? You were just gonna leave us and then forget about it when you finally came back?” he slumped slightly in Russel’s grasp, his voice starting to give out on him already. 

“I can’t keep holding us all together without everyone’s cooperation. Noodle and Russ are such good mates. I never have to worry that one of them will hurt the other. Never. Then, here you are, beating me up all the time, spending one night with me, then leaving like nothing happened… That was bad enough as it was! Then, you go and get yourself into trouble. I finally had nothing to worry about with you not around to beat up on me constantly, and I was doing better! But, you know what happened? I actually started to miss you. I missed your company when we weren’t doin’ gigs or something! I missed walking down to the kitchen and getting called stupid names like 'faceache' or whatever! I actually missed you, and I hated myself for it! I tore myself up every night just because I realized I actually gave a damn about you! I don’t wanna give a damn about you, but I can’t bring myself to not care about you, Mudz. No matter how hard I try...” Russel finally let go of the smaller man, letting him wipe at the tears that he hadn’t realized were falling.

Murdoc let out a sigh, his hands now in his pockets. “You know as much as anyone else in this band that apologies are not my thing, but I’m sorry. I’m a huge arse that left you multiple times for stupid things that shouldn’t have even been on my mind at the time. You also know that I suck at feelings, but I do care about you. All of you. This band has basically been a family to all of us for years now, and I don’t think any of us would be doing much that made us happy if we weren’t here making albums with each other. I can say I’ve changed since my little prison visit, and I’ll try not to get into something stupid like that again. I’m sorry, faceache,” he said, moving a little closer to 2D who wiped at his eyes once more as they slowly faded from white to black. “You really mean that, Mudz?” he asked, the darkened orbs meeting Murdoc’s mismatched ones. “Yeah,” the bassist replied, his voice a little softer, “I do.”

2D sniffled, but laughed as Murdoc held his arms open, grinning from ear to ear. “Come ‘ere…” Unable to resist, the singer went over and threw his arms around the other man, nuzzling into the side of his dark hair. Noodle sniffled a little herself, and Russel looked back to see tears in her eyes. She apologized as she realized he was watching. “Ah, gomen,” she smiled, wiping away the few droplets that had ended up running down her cheeks. Her hair was ruffled gently by the white eyed drummer, and they smiled as Murdoc placed soft kisses on 2D’s cheeks. “I missed you, jerk,” 2D muttered. Murdoc finally rested his lips on the taller man's, his arms wrapped around the slender form of the other's waist. They all jumped in surprise, however, when the front door swung open and an exhausted Ace hunched over and wheezed. 

They all watched as he tried to get some air back into his lungs before he screamed, “Nobody throw any hands! I can’t have two of you in jai-“ he stopped, looking up. He looked at Murdoc, then at 2D. Noodle started to giggle, and Russel rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

“Oh… I guess everything worked out fine, then?” Ace asked, the door closing as he adjusted his glasses so they were no longer lopsided. 2D just laughed and kissed his bassist again, Ace shrugging and going to the kitchen for a drink. Russel patted Noodle on the head again before deciding it would be best to leave the two alone for a bit. They migrated upstairs, Ace following with his ice-filled glass, and turned on some tunes. Noodle suggested a video game, and she proceeded to kick Ace's ass 5 times. Russel couldn’t help but laugh.

Downstairs, Murdoc and 2D had settled on the couch, a blanket over them while they watched tv and shared the soda Noodle had given the teal haired singer. Neither of them were really paying attention to the show that was on, but both were enjoying the other’s company for the first time in months. Stu’s head rested on his lover’s shoulder while his arms were wrapped around him in a protective manner. Murdoc smirked a little at this, running his fingers through the other’s hair, untangling some of the small knots that resided in the blue tufts. 

It was a short while before one of them dared to break the silence, but Stuart had his sleepy mind set on telling his bassist one more thing before he gave in to exhaustion. “Muds,” he murmured into Murdoc’s chest. A small, tired grunt was his response, and he smiled. “I meant what I said earlier. I really never could hate you, even if I wanted to. I love you,” he continued, his eyes starting to close. Murdoc kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too, Dents.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this saved for months now and forgot it existed tbh. Hope you liked it, and again, sorry if there's any errors!
> 
> P.S. Ace is definitely NOT going to be a total assholein my fics like he is in some others. You'll see more of that in the long af fic I'm working on. Hope you liked this! ♡


End file.
